Carry On, Charlotte
by latin-speaking-tree
Summary: What if Simon was a girl? What if Baz wasn't a vampire? What if Agatha and Simon never dated? This fanfic is pretty much the exact opposite of Carry On only Simon/Charlotte and Baz will probably get together at the end. This story is probably going to be quite long so stay tuned!
1. He's A Girl?

_**Hey guys! So I just finished reading Carry On yesterday and I was like I really need to write a fic for it. My friend helped me come up with this so I hope it's good. I hope you guys enjoy this!**_

* * *

 _ **Start of 5th Year at Watford.**_

 _ **Simon aka Charlotte**_

"Gareth look, I know we've been together for 5 years...but I just can't carry on like this. I don't feel anything towards you anymore. I'm sorry, I hope we can still be friends," I stuttered out. As I finished talking, Gareth gasped in shock. His eyes widened, and tears started pooling up behind his eyelids.

"But...but I thought everything was good between us. How did you...when did you start feeling like this?" he asked, dumbfounded. I lowered my head. I had to lie. I hadn't really felt anything towards him since Christmas in 4th Year. But I couldn't tell him that. He'd be heart broken to know that I hadn't felt anything towards him for nearly a year. That all of those kisses we shared after that meant nothing to me. But I'm sure he saw right through my bullshit. He always has.

* * *

 _*Flashback to 2nd year.*_

 _"Charlotte, don't lie. I know you copied my answers on that test," Gareth yelled angrily at me. I tried to tell him I didn't, but I had never been good at lying. I wasn't good with words either. Which makes it that much harder to lie._

 _I looked up at him through my eyelashes._

 _"I'm sorry, Gareth. I didn't know it would piss you off so much," I whispered. He shook his head at me but then stepped forwards. He pulled me into a tight embrace._

 _"Fine. I don't really care. I just don't want you to lie to me. Ever. About anything. Okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

 _*End of flashback*_

* * *

"Only during the summer I started to feel like that. I'm sorry, I-I should have found a way to contact you even if it is against the rules. This probably ruined your first day back at Watford. I'm sorry," I muttered. He shook his head at me but didn't say anything. I was surprised. He didn't call out my bluff.

"Okay, Simon. See you around then," and with that he turned around and took off running towards Mummers House.

I slowly trekked back to Mummers House. It would be hard, walking past Gareths room to get to my own. All the good times we shared in that room... Only Gareth really knew that I was a girl. He wasn't actually gay. My name is really Charlotte but to avoid sexism in this school I bind my chest and pretend my name is Simon. I've been always doing that because I hate being treated differently because I'm a girl. Sometimes I would wonder how did the Crucible not know that I was a girl.

I stopped right in front of my door. I wondered if my roommate, Baz, would be there. I saw him earlier today at dinner. I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Baz was there all right. He was laying on his bed in all his fancy clothes. I was surprised that he was so relaxed. We weren't enemies but we weren't extremely close either. He opened one stormy gray eye and looked at me.

"Good to see you, Snow. Was starting to think that you and your boy toy were having sex in his room. Don't have time to talk to your friends, huh?" Baz sneered. He was always like that. Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, always sneering at me and my (now ex)boyfriend. I jumped onto my own bed and stuffed my head under the pillow.

"I can't be bothered listening to your bullshit right now, Baz. I just broke up with Gareth."

* * *

 _ **Baz**_

My eyes widened. Simon broke up with Gareth? They were everyone's OTP, they had been going out for nearly 5 years. I guess I understood that. I had known Gareth since I was a child and he was never actually gay. But I mean who wouldn't go gay for Simon Snow, the Greatest Mage alive? I finally got what I wanted. Mayhem now I could make a move on Simon. I shook my head and got up.

"I'm going out for a bit, don't wait up," I said as I walked out, the sunlight coming in from the windows making my coppery skin glisten. My mother had died when I was a toddler. Vampires attacked Watford but somehow I got away. The vampires never even saw me there. It was my mother's fault they didn't see me. She set them all on fire and unfortunately she went down in the flames as well. Today was the anniversary of her death so I went down into the Catacombs to find her tomb.

* * *

 _ **Simon aka Charlotte**_

I woke up with a start. The room was dark and Baz wasn't there. I didn't expect him to be there, it was his mother's death anniversary. He was never in bed on the first day of school. My chest was aching but I got used to that. You're not supposed to bind your chest to go to sleep but with Baz in my room it was necessary. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I was so sweaty I had to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower I assumed that Baz was still out. Boy, was I wrong. I only wrapped a towel around myself and then walked out of the bathroom. Baz was there, standing beside the wardrobe pulling off his shirt. My heart pounded in my chest. _Abort mission. I repeat ABORT MISSION._ But it was too late, Baz turned around and stared. I gasped. He gasped. It seemed as if the whole world gasped.

"SIMON- You- YOU HAVE BOOBS," he shouted. I tried to shush him because I really didn't want anyone else to find out.

"Baz, shut up. Please, I don't need anyone else finding out that I'm a girl."

* * *

 _ **Baz**_

Now everything made sense. Gareth wasn't gay. Neither was Simon. Or what should I call him/her now that I found out that Simon Snow Was really a girl? But does this mean that I'm not gay? Or am I simply bisexual? Or pansexual?

I stared.

"So...what's your real name then?" I demanded. How did the Crucible not know that she was a girl?

"Charlotte but for the love of God please don't tell anyone Baz. Please," she begged. I shook my head. I didn't know what to do with that information. Should I go to The Mage and tell him? I would finally get what I wanted since 1st Year. They would probably move her into the girls dorms then. But now...I don't think I really wanted a different roommate. I glared at her.

"Go get dressed. I don't care. I'm going to sleep," I grumbled. She nodded her head and went back into the bathroom. I got changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. How did I never know that she was a girl? My crush, Simon was really a girl called Charlotte. How was that even possible?

* * *

 _ **Aaaaaand CUT! So guys did you like it? I know I basically just changed the whole story but ah well. Leave me a review please!**_

 _ **Love yah xoxox**_


	2. Why Is Penny So Loud?

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long but school is in my way and then I was off sick and didn't feel like doing much. But I'm better now so I decided to write a new chapter!**_

* * *

 _ **Baz**_

When Charlotte came back into the room, her chest was flat and she was wearing pyjamas. I frowned. You aren't supposed to bind your chest to sleep, are you? No, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to.

"Why did you bind your chest?" I asked. She looked at me, her mouth opened in surprise.

"Well, I always do it," she explained. I shook my head and stared at her. How did I never see that she was a girl? Her face was delicate and girl-like.

"Well I know now, so there's no point in hiding it," I said. Her eyes widened even more. I rolled my eyes. She closed her mouth and hurried off into the bathroom. When she came out, her boobs were extremely visible underneath her shirt. Her top seemed way too tight on her for it to be comfortable. I sighed. Since when had I become so fond of her. I got out of bed and looked through my wardrobe for one of my loose tops. I was quite a bit taller than her so it would probably be more comfortable for her. I threw her one of my bigger football jerseys and she looked at me surprised.

"What...why?" she asked, clearly confused. I shrugged.

"It'll be more comfortable. Not as tight on your chest," I answered, climbing back into bed. She blushed a deep red.

"Y-You pervert! Quit staring at my boobs!" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Just change into it. I don't need you suffocating in the middle of the night. It'd be quite hard to explain to the Mage how you suddenly turned into a girl," I muttered the last part under my breath. I turned around the other way to give her some privacy.

"Don't peek!" she mumbled. She turned the opposite way so that I could only see her back from the corner of my eye. She took her top off and I fought the urge to gasp. Her back looked so soft and golden and I had a strong urge to touch it. She quickly pulled on the jersey and climbed into bed.

I woke up to Charlotte shuffling about the room. She was still wearing my football jersey and I must say, I would not mind one bit if she came to one of my games wearing it. I shook my head. I can't think like that. I turned around and tried to sleep again, knowing fully well that it was probably really early because Charlotte always got up early to go to breakfast. I sighed. How I longed to see her wear that jersey to one of my games. But I knew that she never would.

* * *

 _ **Charlotte**_

I was so surprised when Baz threw me his jersey last night. It was soft and smelt of cedar and bergamot. So that smell really was Baz, just as Penny had said. After I climbed into bed I couldn't stop thinking about Baz. He had been so nice to me. Was it part of his plan to kill me? Did he want me to be his friend so that it would hurt me even more when he killed me? But Baz wasn't that cruel. I didn't think he was anyway.

In the morning I couldn't find it in me to take off his jersey. It smelt like him and I was intoxicated by the smell. But I knew I had to. So I went into the bathroom and got changed into the uniform, making sure to bind my chest correctly. Sleeping without my chest being bind was such a relief.

I walked down to the dining room. Penny was already there, eating toast while reading a book no doubt about magic. I sat down beside her and started piling butter onto 3 cherry scones. Penny looked in horror at the amount of butter I put on them.

"Simon, I don't think it's healthy to eat that much butter every day," Penny said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't exactly care, Penny. Thank you for the concern but this is too good to stop eating," I answered. She shook her head at me.

"One of these days you're gonna get sick from eating that much butter, Simon. And I will be standing over you laughing and saying 'I told you so'," she threatened. I laughed.

"But then you'll cast a _Get Well Soon_ on me and I'll be fine," I said cheerfully. Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at me.

"Don't be so sure of that, Simon. I might just let you suffer for a bit to teach you a lesson," she chuckled. Our friend Agatha came over to our table and sat down beside me.

"Good morning, Agatha," I greeted her. She smiled at me, showing off her perfectly straight, pearly white teeth.

"Good morning, Simon. Good morning, Penny," she beamed at us. I raised an eyebrow she seemed extremely happy this morning.

"What's gotten you into such a happy mood, Agatha?" asked Penny.

"I learned a new spell! I changed the colour of my eyes, see?" I looked at her eyes and indeed her usual blue eyes were now green.

"That's so cool! I've been trying to learn that spell for ages. How did you get it to work?"

"I dunno. It just worked," replied Agatha. Just then the door to the dining room opened and Gareth came in, not even sparing a glance in Simon's direction. Penny frowned.

"Has something happened between you two?" she asked.

"Hmm?" She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know what I'm talking about, Simon," she hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I broke up with him yesterday," I answered. Agatha and Penny starred at me, shocked.

"B-But why? I thought everything was good! Why didn't you tell me you were going to break up with him?!" shrieked Penny. Everyone in the hall suddenly went quiet. I groaned and smacked my head on the table. Why, oh why, did Penny have to be so loud? I got up, not sparing a glance in either direction before leaving the hall. As soon as I walked out everyone erupted into loud whispers. This was going to be a looong term.

* * *

 _ **So guys what did you think? Was this chapter any good? Tell me in the reviews! Also if you're very confused about pronouns and names in this, around Penny, Agatha etc. it's going to be Simon and pronouns "he" but around Baz and Gareth it's going to be Charlotte and pronouns "she". I hope that clears it up! Also I will probably update more this week as I'm off for mid-term break but after that I won't update as much because school is extremely stressful at the moment as I'm choosing my GCSE's next week I think? So yeah I'm really stressed out right now. Natalia-Chan out! *disappears behind glittery puff of smoke***_

 _ **Love yah byeee**_


	3. Authors Note

**_Hey guys so this authors note is going on all the stories that I haven't completed. They're all being discontinued as 2016 has changed me a lot as a person. I've went through so much in the past few months and I have done things I regret. I've fell in love and been broken-hearted and it's all made me realize how dumb and pointless all of stories are. It's not the kind of content that I want to put out anymore. I will most likely make a new account and start off fresh. If I continued my stories they wouldn't not reflect me as a person, I want all my content to be 100% authentic and 100% me as I am now and they're just not anymore. They might reflect how I might have been in 2014 and 2015 but it's certainly not me now. I'm a lot more mature now and realize that some of the topics that I wrote about affect people a lot and I shouldn't have pretended to know what if feels like when I didn't. I'm sorry if any of my stories upset anyone because looking back now, they would probably upset me. I did receive what at the time I thought were "hate" comments but honestly I agree with them now. I am incredibly sorry if I offended anyone with my stories and the things I wrote. I will update my profile and put in anything about a new account if people want to read more content created by me. Thank you to anyone who stook by me since 2014 and read my stories. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm incredibly grateful if you left constructive criticism as that has helped me a lot. Once again I want to apologize for not creating any content this year but a lot has happened and all in all my new content will hopefully be a lot better._**

 ** _Love, Natalia xox_**


End file.
